Gain Her Trust
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Right after the Cophine fight, Delphine storms out. She goes to get stuff to show Cosima she's on her side, and always was. Sorry for title, I have it tagged Cophine 2, but I figured that wasn't exactly an appropriate title.
1. Chapter 1

**Delphine POV**

She didn't mean what she was saying to me. I know that, and I understand that she's angry. She has every right to be. But I know that she feels the same thing that I do, she has to. She wouldn't be so upset if she felt nothing, right?

I left because I know that I have to prove to her that I am on her side, and I always have been. I did this to keep her safe, and just because she's mad at me, and trying to hurt me like I have hurt her doesn't change my mission, which is to keep her protected. The apartment where he keeps some of the more sensitive information isn't far from hers, (I could go there, report to him, and then go to my apartment. It was supposed to be discreet, being in the penthouse of a hotel, I looked like his mistress) Leekie made sure of that, but the walk seems so much longer right now. I can't help but see her face, how heartbroken she was, and how she kept calling herself stupid. She's anything but, and we both know that.

I unlock the door, half expecting Leekie to be standing or sitting inside. Then I remember the only reason he probably isn't is because he's going after Sarah. I open my bag and go for all of the paperwork that Leekie has stored in here. Some of it is the stuff I've told him, but there has to be stuff on the others. Only the most important stuff is kept away from the rest of his people. He probably doesn't realize I know that he keeps it here, but I wanted to know for the time when something like this came up.

I want to keep Cosima. I want her to trust me not just with her secret, but with her heart as well. That wasn't part of the plan originally, but after actually meeting her, I knew that I was officially a double agent, because the thought of her hating me is too much to bear. I feel like my whole world has been ripped from me, and I have to do something to get it all back.

When he comes back he'll know where my allegiance lays, but I can't find it in me to care. If he knows, she'll know too. That's what's important. Cosima will know I'm on her side, that I can be trusted.

I shove everything I can fit into my bag, we can always come back for the rest. I zip it up, and start the walk back over to her apartment, hoping that she hasn't already left, and that she'll be willing to let me explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delphine POV**

She's not there. Her door was locked, so I broke in, and she'd packed some stuff and left. I have no way of figuring out where she's gone, but I can still look for her. She doesn't have a car that I know of, so if she was leaving, she'd have to find some form of transportation. I'm just outside her door when my phone goes off.

I don't even look at who it is, which ends up being a mistake. "Cosima? Where are you?"

"Wrong person, my darling Delphine, although I would like to know why you don't know where she is. Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not, we just are supposed to be meeting, and she's running later than I expected. She warned me she's always late, but…"

"Alright, well I think we should do dinner tonight, maybe just the two of us."

"I am sorry Dr. Leekie, but I have plans with Cosima tonight. She said she's getting me baked. I'm not too sure what that means, but she seems excited. Oh here she comes, I have to go!"

The thought of spending the night with him makes my skin crawl. I don't want anyone to touch me ever again that is not Cosima, and I never liked my nights with Dr. Leekie to begin with. I didn't lie to him whenever I said I thought I saw her. I can see her, just a few feet infront of me, suitcase in hand. She's coughing, her hand over her mouth. She finishes, and looks down at her hand.

A look of understanding, and then terror comes across her features. That's when I know that she's sick. That thing that Leekie had us working on, that drug, was to cure them if (or possibly when) they get sick. Cosima knows about the sickness.

I walk over to her, and take her hand. She tries to jerk it away from me, but I refuse to let go.

"Please come with me. I know where the cure is. I can help you get better. Please, just let me help you." I whisper

It's loud where we are, it is the bus station after all, but I know that she hears me. Another coughing fit overwhelms her, and I let go of her, and take her suitcase she had dropped. I'm close enough to see how much blood she coughs up, and I'm alarmed by the amount of it that's in her hand after she finishes.

"Please, this must have been what we worked on, before.."

"Before you were assigned to me." She finishes, her tone cold.

"Yes, but I can save you. You don't have to" I start, but once again she cuts me off

"I don't have to die? You don't get it. I compared our genes. Mine and Katja, the one that had this. We shouldn't be getting sick from this. I ran the tests…."

"What technology you have is nothing compared to what Dr. Leekie gave those working for him. Please, just let me get the drug. Then we can go somewhere safe. I have files for you. Not all of them, because they didn't all fit, but we can go back for them. We should do it soon, before he finds out what I did. But first, the drug. Please, just trust me on this. I don't want you to die." The last part is more to myself than to her, but I think she hears.

I take her hand in mine, her suitcase in my other hand, and lead her away from the bus station, and back to my apartment. I'm not supposed to have her there, so I'm hoping Leekie won't search for her there, at least until I can get her feeling better on the drug.

I'll get the drug and the rest of the files while she hopefully sleeps. Then I can tell her everything, once I'm sure she's safe, and hopefully regain her trust, and if I'm lucky, her love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delphine POV**

The walk back to my apartment takes a little longer. Cosima is silent, except for the coughs. I don't understand why she seems to be so sick so fast. Yesterday, she showed no signs whatsoever of being anything other than healthy. Yet today, every few minutes she's overtaken with a coughing fit.

"Cosima, we are almost to my apartment. When we get up there, you are to go straight to bed. I'm going to get the drug and the files, and you'll be back to normal in no time ma cherie. I promise you."

I'm happy that my apartment is on the second floor, because the elevator is almost always out of service. Today we get lucky, and get the elevator to ourselves.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything that I said. I was just so angry, ya know? I trusted you, and you were telling him everything. You told him about us, didn't you?"

"I told him about the first night you kissed me, but nothing afterwords. I promise. He wanted me to use that, and I didn't think that I could. I came to see you that night, because I couldn't stand not being able to see you. And then you apologized, and I realized that it didn't matter to me what I was supposed to do, because I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you Cosima. I will do whatever I have to do to regain your trust, and maybe once that happens, we can work on a relationship again. I will work the rest of my life if I have to."

The doors open, and we exit. She follows me to my door.

"I'm not going to live long, so you really don't have to work too hard." She says as I slide through the door.

She tries to sound like it doesn't really bother her, like this was something she expected, but I can see the fear in her eyes. I saw it at the bus station, and I see it now. I set her bag down on the couch, and lead her over to my bed, holding the covers up for her.

She gets under, and even allows me to kind of tuck her in. "You'll live through this, and then I'll be able to prove to you I'm in it for the long run. I understand why you said the things you did. You were hurt. But I do hope that you allow me to show you just how good I can be. Or maybe you can teach me?"

I know now isn't the time to flirt with her, but the smile and slight blush my efforts provide is totally worth it. She shifts onto her side, facing the door.

"Thank you Delphine. I.."

"Shh. Go to sleep. I'll be back before you know it. Everything will be just fine. I'm going to save you."

"I know." She murmurs

I glance back at her as I close the door. She's smiling at me and I smile back, before I head off to get her the drug that will save her life.


End file.
